Preserving label and text readability and minimizing motion relative to the underlying terrain when the user interactions with a 3D scene are continuing problems. Drawing text into a three dimensional (3D) scene where the viewpoint of the scene can change has typically been solved by either just placing the text on the screen as though it was in two dimensions (2D), but tacked to the 3D scene, or by placing the text as an object in 3D space that moves with the rest of the objects. The 2D approach leads to disconcerting movement of the text as the 3D view changes, and the 3D approach leads to the text being unreadable when the view is at certain angles.